Fox
| aliases = | continuity = Friday the 13th | series = | image = | notability = | type = Biker | occupation = | gender = | base of operations = Wessex County, New Jersey | associations = | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = 1984 Friday the 13th Part 2 takes place five years after the events of the first Friday the 13th, which took place in June, 1979 according to Pamela Voorhees' tombstone. Friday the 13th Part 3 and Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter take place immediately following the events of the previous two films. | 1st appearance = Friday the 13th Part 3 | final appearance = | actor = Gloria Charles }} is a fictional murder victim and a secondary antagonist featured in the Friday the 13th film series. Played by actress Gloria Charles, she appeared in the 1982 film sequel, Friday the 13th Part 3. Biography Fox was an African American woman in her apparent mid-twenties during the early 1980s. She rode a motorcycle and was friends with fellow bikers Ali and Loco. Fox, Ali, and Loco had stopped at a general store a short distance away from Higgins' Haven. She took note of two other customers named Shelly Finkelstein and Vera Sanchez. Shelly had tossed Vera his wallet so she could pay for groceries, but the wallet fell onto the floor. Vera leaned over to pick it up, but Fox stepped on it with her boot. Picking it up, she poked through the wallet and found a condom. She taunted Vera into asking her to return the wallet in a "nice" fashion, and making her call her "ma'am". Satisfied with Vera's obedience and humiliation, she returned the wallet. When Vera and Shelly left the store, Shelly backed their car up, knocking their motorcycles over. Ali was the most visibly angered over this and swore revenge against them as they drove off back towards Higgins' Haven. Fox, Ali, and Loco picked their bikes up and followed the car back to Higgins' Haven. They began siphoning gasoline from a van owned by Chris Higgins. Ali clearly had more in mind than simply stealing gas, and Fox expressed her concerns to him. Ali promised that nobody was going to get hurt. While Ali and Loco busied themselves with gas cans, Fox entertained her self inside the barn. She played around with some of the tools, banging metal instruments together, then went up into the hayloft. She began swinging on a rope used for pulling hay bales and Loco warned her to knock it off. Deranged mass murderer Jason Voorhees entered the barn and found Fox. Picking up a pitchfork, he stabbed Fox through the throat, pinning her to a wooden beam in the hayloft. Loco came into the barn and discovered her body moments later. Jason then killed him by stabbing him through the stomach with the pitchfork. Notes & Trivia * * Playing the part of Fox is the first professional acting work for Gloria Charles. * Final fate: Stabbed through the throat with a pitchfork and suspended from a wooden beam. * Fox is the first of the three bikers to die. She is followed by Loco, who dies only moments later, then by Ali, who is grievously injured at first, but Jason finishes him off later. * Fox is the twelfth confirmed human victim of Jason Voorhees (discounting Paul Holt from Friday the 13th Part 2, whose fate is unrevealed). She is the third character to die in Friday the 13th Part 3 after Edna Hockett. * Fox is the sixth female murder victim of Jason Voorhees after Edna Hockett. She is the second female victim killed in Friday the 13th Part 3. * Fox has the distinction of being the first African American character killed by Jason Voorhees. Jason will not kill another African American character Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives when he twists Sissy Baker's head until it comes off. * It is implied that Ali and Loco were going to use the stolen gas to start a fire, perhaps even burning down the barn, though this is never clearly stated in the film itself. * Actress Gloria Charles passed away on December 8th, 2016 at the age of 61. Personality * Fox was a bully with a fair amount of sass. She was also the least serious member of the trio and was more hedonistic than Ali or Loco. Alternate media * Archival footage of Fox appears in the 2009 documentary His Name Was Jason: 30 Years of Friday the 13th and the 2013 documentary, Crystal Lake Memories: The Complete History of Friday the 13th. * A version of Fox appears in the 2017 interactive video game Friday the 13th: The Game. Appearances * Friday the 13th Part 3 References ---- Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:Film characters Category:1984 character deaths Category:Characters who are impaled Category:Jason Voorhees victims